


Last Waltz

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard he tries, John Watson just can't escape from his attraction to Sherlock Holmes. The reverse is also true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> The Characters herein do not belong to me and I make no profit off this story. They belong to Warner Brothers Studios. The lyrics are from Last Waltz by The Rasmus and are owned by The Rasmus and their record company.

_Make me blind, Cover my eyes / You can do what you want_  
I'm paralyzed by the perfect mood / When we're dancing with blindfolds on  
You make it easy to love you and hate you / I can't explain it, I feel insecure  
Say it simple: "You'd die just to live again." / You say we're waiting for the last waltz 

I should have walked away the moment I met you. I should have known a man such as you would only lead me away from the path of the common man. You say that I had never wanted that path and you'd be mostly right. 

Then I met Mary and everything changed. She was my one chance at the sort of life you read about in books. A wife, a home, children. 

Children Holmes! 

But you couldn't leave me well enough alone. Mary knew I'd try my damnedest to do right by her but you and your adventures would always win in the end.

_Another you and me / Another revolutionary heavenly romance / Waiting for the last waltz_  
And so it seems / We won't find the solution  
Confusion leads the dance / We're waiting for the last waltz 

It took her screaming at me, asking why I married her when I couldn't get you off my mind, for me to realize how unfair I'd been to her. I could never be truly faithful to her when I couldn't even say that I truly loved her. 

She wasn't my first attempt to escape your orbit, only the most conscious one. I refused to accompany you on cases, took medical work outside the clinic so that you couldn't pull me away from my patients, so many little things. I wonder how many you noted and if you were as hurt by them as you were by Mary... 

I don't suppose I shall ever know. I just hope the answer is yes, because that would mean that I hold some measure of you that no one else can touch.

_Praise the wine, So divine / And it stings like a rose_  
Allow the night to flow inside / Open the window and let the wind blow  
Highlight of the night is the unhappy ending / You keep refusing to answer my calls  
Drop the bending and stop the pretending / You say get ready for the last waltz 

I should have made you leave the first moment I laid eyes on you. I could tell that you were a man of action slowly rotting in the placidity of everyday life and I couldn't resist the spark of fire Afghanistan left in your eyes.

Mycroft has warned me before to be careful of obsessions, but I didn't know that you would become one. I thought solving crimes was my great passion, but you snuck in with your smile and willingness to follow me into the most dangerous depths of london and beyond. How could I resist you?

I never even noticed until you turned your eyes to another. Even with your darling wife I was able to tempt you away with just a smile and a promise of adventure. 

There is a certain thrill to having that sort of power over a man like you, Watson, but I'd never abuse it. 

Your wardrobe? Of course. But the trust implicit in the power you give me? Never.

_Another you and me / Another revolutionary heavenly romance / Waiting for the last waltz_  
And so it seems / We won't find the solution  
Confusion leads the dance / We're waiting for the last waltz 

Your wife came to me and begged me to leave you alone. I asked her what made her think you wouldn't come to me on your own and she admitted that I was right. Even with the marriage vows between you she knew she couldn't hope to keep you.

I admit I am possessive, I am rude and abrupt and a great many things your Mary is not. Stand us side by side and even I could not tell why you would prefer me as a companion. 

_I believe that no one in this world has the answers for me / But still I hope that someone has heard_  
Ohhh you and me / Another revolutionary heavenly romance / Waiting for the last waltz  
And so it seems / We won't find the solution  
Confusion leads the dance / We're waiting for the last waltz 

It's quiet in the sitting room except for the soft shuffle of feet on the carpet. If Mrs. Hudson had thought to venture in at such an hour she would have received a terrible shock.

There, in the center of the room, Dr. John Watson and Mr. Sherlock Holmes swayed gently in an embrace far too intimate to be mere comfort or dance. 

Holmes pressed his face into the curve of Watson's shoulder, eyes closed in an expression that could almost be bliss. Watson rested his cheek on Holmes's head with that half amused, half indulgent smile he perpetually wore around Holmes. 

They knew they could not live in a world of their own making. 

There were laws against such things as what lay between them and Watson was grateful that Mary was such an understanding and progressive woman. She had protected him when the matter of their divorce became record when she would have been within her rights to go to the authorities and turn in evidence against them.

But such things were for tomorrow. Tonight they danced and loved and reveled in the feel of longed for touch.


End file.
